


盼

by Arc_Tian



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arc_Tian/pseuds/Arc_Tian
Kudos: 2





	盼

01 

自幼丧父的吴世勋是10岁来到张家的。

彼时他也不过只是刚上小学不久的小孩，随着二嫁的母亲去了另外一个城市，进了另一家门口，从此之后便成了一位陌生叔叔的儿子，成了一位素未谋面的少年的弟弟。

母亲是二嫁，张叔也没有强求吴世勋要喊他父亲，甚至连姓氏也没有要他改姓张，倒让吴世勋少了几分要跟朋友解释的麻烦。

他搬进张家的那天，正好是张叔跟前妻的儿子出国那天，糊糊涂涂的随母亲喊了声“哥哥”，还没认清，那人便拖着行李箱走了。

十岁的吴世勋只记得那抬头才能看见的酒窝，还有⋯⋯

“多了一个小屁孩儿在家，我爸也就没空管我了。”

我才不是小屁孩儿。

02

时光荏苒，小屁孩儿也要升上高一。每年基本都平均长高十厘米以上的小孩也逐渐长成了高壮的少年，荷尔蒙在肆意地释放着，引得一批又一批浪蝶往前扑。

又是一年的4月12日，站在灶台前喝完母亲准备的海带汤，正准备回房换上校服的人被继父喊停了脚步，“小勋啊，晚上回来吃饭，你哥哥要回来了。”

吴世勋微微皱了皱眉头。

母亲一看，以为自己儿子居然忘记了张家儿子，生怕丈夫不高兴，赶紧收拾道，“怕是小勋当时年纪太小记不住人⋯⋯你以前还喊他哥哥了。”

“我记得。”吴世勋看了眼母亲微微难堪的脸色，朝着 仍然在看报纸的继父道，“怎么会不记得了，我的哥哥。”

张叔对母亲够好，对自己也够好。

更何况，自己怎么会忘记了。

那位只见过一脸的哥哥。

03

也没管前几天刚谈的小女友正追在自己的屁股后面，吴世勋踏进这个禁女的高一三班课室。

“啊啊啊，吴世勋，可不能这样对女孩子。”金钟仁看着那小女生一脸落寞的挡在门后，“女孩子要好好疼着了。”

“那你去疼爱疼爱啊。”

本来就是生活苦闷了才去谈女友的，偏偏这女孩粘身得很，倒是有点烦了厌了。

“我可没兴趣。”金钟仁小声的回道，不待吴世勋回过神来，又道，“别忘了今晚的局在我哥开的K房啊，免费！”

“我晚上有事。”

“我去，不是早就约好吗？”金钟仁一听就大不乐意，好不容易才磨到他哥同意，可不能被这小子搞砸。

“我哥回来了。”

“啊，那我那局怎么办？勋少生日在家过那么温馨感人吗？”

“不然了？”吴世勋皱起眉头，“张叔让的，我能不去吗？”

金钟仁一下子也无话可说，想了半天，才转过来道，“要不你要跟你哥吃完饭就过来？”

“不行吧？”把玩着手上的笔，吴世勋抬头看了眼从不停歇的时钟，越发烦躁。

“差不多时间我就过来一趟跟吴姨说说。”金钟仁越想越觉得这法子妙啊妙，也没管吴世勋同意不，又问，“你那哥哥什么模样？”

“我怎会知道。”

不过是挂名哥哥，又从不回家过年，张叔也不过是每年只去找他一两次，也说不清他到底是学业繁忙还是不愿见到自己。

嘶。

我还不愿见到他了。

04

走到大门前看到那双明显鞋码不同的一脚蹬，吴世勋深深呼了一口气。

钥匙一把扭开，还在厨房忙着的母亲赶紧迎上来，小声的叮嘱他别一副臭脸。

真麻烦。

“张叔。”

把自己的Air Jordon放在那双一脚蹬的旁边，正好听到一把陌生的声音笑道，“你怎么没让他喊你声爸了？”

吴世勋听到这话，心里顿然不快，本来都是掩饰好情绪的脸色一下子又臭了。

重重踏了几下地板，吴世勋踏进客厅，可不，终于看到那位挂名哥哥。

“小勋，来，他是你的哥哥，艺兴。”

时间重回了五年前的那天，记忆里的模样与现实重合，拼成如今在自己面前的形象。

倒是没想到那人的酒窝还是如此的深。

“好久不见啊小屁孩儿，”张艺兴看了眼比自己差不多高的少年，笑道，“长高了不少啊～”

吴世勋看着那人的酒窝，小声的喊了句，“哥哥。”

眼尾瞧到的，是张叔微不可见的满意。

05

母亲走过来说道开饭了，本来坐在沙发上默言无语的两人一同站起来。

“我他妈的才不是小屁孩儿。”

少年往前加快脚步，记忆里的人，还是那么的讨厌。

“来，艺兴，多吃一点。”

吴世勋看着母亲不停的把菜夹到对面那人的碗里，暗道果然是别人家的儿子更好，也不知今天到底是他的生日宴还是那位的接风宴了。

刚刚踏进十六岁的少年忍不住就要暗生气，听着那人乖巧的一声又一声的喊“吴姨”，又是恨恨的扒下一口饭。

张艺兴看在眼里，倒是觉得这挂名弟弟越来越有趣。

“来，小弟弟，得多吃一点才会快高长大啊。”

既然说不是小屁孩儿，那便长一点，小弟弟好了。

把吴姨刚夹给自己的鸡腿给放在少年的碗里，张艺兴转身拿起自己的背包，往里掏了掏。

“生日快乐喔，小弟弟。”

少年看着那份被皱巴巴的包装纸包起的礼物，不知所措的接过来。

“艺兴居然替小勋准备了礼物！”

就算没有抬头，吴世勋也能想像到他母亲惊喜的表情，终于看到兄友弟恭的那种。

收到礼物那份喜悦，倒是冲淡了点。

“爸常唠叨要我早几天回来跟小弟弟过生日，昨天逛街的时候看到就买下来了。”

兄友弟恭吗？他自然也能做到。

“谢谢。”

门铃适时的响起，吴世勋才想起金钟仁之前说的话，赶紧道，“妈，晚上钟仁他们跟我庆祝生日。”

“可是你哥才刚⋯⋯”吴姨不好意思的看了眼张父，她确实不希望张艺兴一回来吴世勋就一副不愿看到他的模样。

“没事儿，我待会儿也约了人。”张艺兴满不在乎的夹了口菜给吴姨，“小弟弟还不去应门？”

喔，倒是忘了门外的金钟仁。

一开门便瞧见那穿着还人模人样的小子，“你怎么现在才来？”

“诶，我饭还没吃就跑过来了，”金钟仁白了他一眼，也看到那双一脚蹬，“你那挂名哥哥也在吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯”

“小弟弟的同学吗？”吴世勋转身一看，就见到张艺兴笑着站在自己身后，只是那笑容明显不怎么友善就是了，“我是他的挂名哥哥张艺兴啊～”

金钟仁一看那荡漾的酒窝，心里也荡漾得被勾起七魂八魄，自然没听出张艺兴话里的戏谑。

“我⋯⋯我是金钟仁。”

没想到吴世勋他哥居然那么好看的金钟仁热情得很，还没聊上几句就喊上艺兴哥，张艺兴自然也老道的喊对方“钟仁”了。

吴世勋挑眉看着两人的互动，心里却是想着张艺兴还没叫过自己的名字。

待金钟仁说着要张艺兴也一起去k局的时候，吴世勋终于忍不住瞪了眼那被迷得七晕八倒的小子，往屋里吼道，“我走了！”

离家前，张艺兴还是那似笑非笑的模样。

06

“祝我们勋少，十六生快！”

一大群高中生早在店里候着正主现身，那位刚谈了几天的小女友自然也在。

吴世勋甫踏进包厢就被人围在中间，小女友也自然被众人起哄着要去亲吻，吴世勋倒也没觉得有什么好高兴。小女友瞧他那清冷模样，也没多想什么，只是又更喜欢他一点。

待自己的哥哥走后，金钟仁才偷偷的把藏在背包里的东西给拿出来，把零食给拨到一边，桌上多了几个玻璃瓶子。

“仁哥，你行啊，怎样弄来的？”

还没成年的高中生能偷偷喝上几口廉价的啤酒已经能跟同辈吹嘘好几天，看着那几枝洋酒，虽然是小小两三瓶，也足够让他们玩了。

“勋少他哥给的。”

把一瓶vodka拿在手里，金钟仁坐到吴世勋身旁，眼里略带一点，“吴世勋，你这一整夜怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“你这小子，有女人亲你还不满意了？”

金钟仁扭开酒瓶，本想要一口闷下，却还是迟疑了一下，才小心翼翼的倒了几滴进口。

“他什么时候给你的？”吴世勋睨了他一眼，指了指那瓶vodka，“刚才在家没看见。”

“就刚才在店门口啊⋯⋯”

吴世勋挑眉，他就是约了人在这里吗？

“世勋的哥哥也来了吗？要不要去见⋯⋯”

小女友又粘上来，吴世勋却是越来越烦躁，明明有洋酒喝，明明应该开心的时候，他却莫名其妙的心烦。

也说不清是因为旁边那小女友一直在娇滴滴的说着话，还是因为他那挂名哥哥。

“我出去一趟。”

走廊并不长，却围绕着那些不停从包厢传出不同歌曲交织在一起的音调，还有高尖的人声起哄。

吴世勋听得头痛脑热，快步朝走廊尽头的洗手间走去，想要洗把脸清醒一下。

他不是第一次进K房了，刚被小女友亲过的他虽没实战过，也非不通人事，却不太清楚，厕所是个办事的好地方。

刚满十六岁的少年分明看见，墙角那边，明显高大一点的男人正把另一个人压在墙上肆意亲吻着。他尴尬的走也不是，不走也不是，只好轻咳了一声。

被压在墙上的人听到了动静，把手抵在了高大一点的男人的胸前，停住了他的动作，把头伸出来，正好对上吴世勋那错愕的表情。

靠⋯⋯怎么会是他。

吴世勋看着面前那位衣衫不整的挂名哥哥，明明不过是一个小时前才一起同桌吃饭的人，现在看着，完全变了一个人似的。

一直背对着他的男人也转过头来，看着明显还没成年的小子，问道，“认识吗？”

拍了拍男人的胸膛示意他放开自己，张艺兴把快被推到胸口的背心拉好，刚想要开口说话，吴世勋便扭头跑走。

“嗯，我那挂名弟弟。”

张艺兴看着那道被重重关上的门，略带玩味的笑起来。

07

一路狂奔出去K店门外，室内笼罩着的烟草味一下子消散。

狠狠地吸了口新鲜空气，明明未沾一丝酒精，偏偏吴世勋的脑袋却搞成一团浆糊。

16岁的少年对情爱的认知大概只有来自东洋的产物，虽没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，自然两个人窝在角落里吻得衣衫不整的下一步是什么。

也能猜到他那挂名哥哥并非什么乖乖，却也没想到头一天就让他遇到。

⋯⋯那被挑起的白色背心下，是更白哲的腹肌。

⋯⋯对上的，是迷离的眼神，还有血红的唇瓣⋯⋯

SHIT！怎么比女人还要妖艳。

“小弟弟⋯⋯”

还在脑海里回想着刚才的画面，被不太陌生的声音兀然打断思绪。

吴世勋转过头，倒是没想到洗手间那俩会出来，那错愕的神情藏也藏不住。

“灿烈啊，”手肘撞了撞身旁高大的男生，示意他打招呼，“这就是我那小弟弟了。”

“小帅哥喔。”明显喝了不少的男生往前踉跄了几步，“我⋯⋯我啊⋯⋯可把你⋯⋯你哥追到手了！”

“给我好好说话！”瞧了眼对面那小孩的反应，张艺兴轻轻的推开挂在身上的男生，嘴上虽然这样说着，脸上的笑容却是没减。

吴世勋看着朴灿烈一吧唧的吻在张艺兴的脸上，看着他那挂名哥哥笑嘻嘻的模样，倒是不知道为什么自己要看到这一幕。

“你爸知道吗？”

“我不回家睡的。”张艺兴没回答他的问题，脸上还是挂着那笑容，“没人跟你抢房间。”

吴世勋脸一红，却是没想到他会听到刚才他跟自己母亲抱怨的话。

所以，张艺兴还听到什么了？

吴世勋垂下眼，盯着对方脚下的一脚蹬。

张艺兴看着那纠结的小表情，果然是小孩子。

“走了。”他不在意的，挥挥手，散去那无奈的混沌浊气。

“啊？”

“对了，别告诉我爸。”张艺兴顿了顿，“记得喔，小勋。”

吴世勋抬起头，看到的，又是那离去的背影。


End file.
